Once friends, now
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: A party can change the course of a friendship as Troy and Gabriella soon discover... summary is bad, sorry : and again bordering M in parts
1. A rude awakening

**Chapter 1 – A rude awakening**

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning. A bright summer's sunshine was peering through my curtains and falling hazily over me. My head was pounding. This indicated I had definitely drunk too much last night. I rubbed my eyes and dreamily patted the hand on my waist. I suddenly froze. There is a hand on my waist?

I looked under the covers panicking.

"Where are my clothes?!" my mind pulsated "Okay Gabriella breathe, this isn't that bad…what am I saying? I am naked in my bed with somebody…somebody else"

I was so caught up in my dismay I hadn't even turned over yet to see who had joined me. The hand is smoothing over my waist, whose hand I don't know but all I know is that it is most certainly not mine as I stared beneath the sheets – my own were shaking. With a quiet and staggered breath I bent my gaze to the side.

"Oh Shhhiiittt!" I yelped. With that the person who had joined me opened their eyes in the same fashion as I had. On seeing my face they widened, his hand sprung from my waist. Suddenly having the realisation of lack of clothing for both parts he pulled the sheet over himself in despair.

"Fucking hell!" he sounded rolling over and hitting the ground with a thud.

I was frozen as he pulled himself up. I watched carefully. It couldn't be, oh my God it was.

Troy.

"Gabriella?" he asked breathlessly. My hazel eyes were wide and staring as he stood up, my white sheet covering him. His brown hair was stuck up in all directions as he stood in a state of shock.

"Troy?" I replied, not knowing what else to say "Ah!" I squealed as it came to my attention I wasn't covered and grabbed a pillow and held it over myself, clinging onto it for dear life.

"What the hell are you doing naked in my bed?!" I shouted, looking him up and down.

"I don't know, what the hell are you doing naked in your bed with me?!" he replied in the same distressed tone.

"Well I don't know!" I returned, pulling the pillow tighter. Troy looked around quickly; he looked like he was as confused as I was. I however too enthralled to notice, unknowingly mimicking his actions. Both of us soon caught sight of discarded pieces of our own clothing.

"Okay. This can't be happening, we are friends right? I mean we couldn't have…" Troy began running a hand through his hair. I watched him frantically for some explanation that avoided the obvious completely and was liable enough to be true. Then my eyes drifted from him to my bedside table. He stopped babbling and followed my gaze with his own blue eyes. He gulped.

"That isn't a…" I began becoming even more flustered. He nodded apprehensively "You mean we have had" I looked him in the eyes "…sex?" I continued quietly. It is the taboo word that should never have been put in a sentence referring to me and Troy, together. EVER. We are best friends and best friends do not have sex with each other.

"We must have" he said sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean 'we must have'? Can't you remember Troy?" I asked a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"You don't remember either" he said gesturing to me "I can't believe this" he mumbled bringing his hand over his eyes.

"_I_ can't believe this. I lost my virginity and I don't even remember" I said, the words stopped in my throat as I brought my gaze up to Troy. He was listening to me "Have you, before…" I refused to believe I was having this conversation with Troy.

"No" he interrupted twiddling his thumbs. My eyes washed over him. I hadn't seen his body before – well not in _this _proximity and so sparsely dressed. He was, breath taking. _"Oh no, I fancy him and I've slept with him. This is going to be awkward."_ I thought, alarm bells going off in my head.

"Are you checking me out?" Troy questioned, raising an eyebrow as he spied my gaze.

"I, huh…sorry?" I replied, looking at him with a flat smile and my eyes sleepy. I shook my head and blinked so that my eyes widened.

"You are aren't you?" he continued, smiling as he had obviously seen the sparkle in my eyes.

"No" I lied. Looking away. I felt his gaze on me.

-

She had turned to the side. I could tell she was lying as her cheeks had turned a slight pink and her voice had gone up a semi-tone. I chuckle under my breath; I can't accept this is happening. We slept together… me and Gabriella? Why hasn't it occurred to me before? I mean, I like her as a friend maybe a little more but I didn't act on it. As they say 'Actions do speak louder than words' I can safely say I finally know what _that_ means now.

I found my eyes wandering over her. I had often glanced at her, sometimes a little more than I should but it never dawned on me how…beautiful she was. Gabriella was curvaceous, voluptuous and… "_Oh crap"_ She can see I am looking at her.

"Troy, are you checking _me_ out?" she questioned, a slight bemusement in her voice. _"What do I say, do I deny it or do I admit it. So many thoughts"_ my mind rang. "Yes" I said. _"Why did I say that? Why? I just told her I fancied her, what is this going to do to our friendship? Why is she looking at me like that?"_

_-_

I bite my lip and smile at Troy. I don't know what I am doing. That is I lie, I know _exactly_ what I am doing as I feel my cheeks burning a little.

"Well then maybe I was, 'ogling' you" I admit, really wishing I could have thought of a better word than 'ogle'. As I contemplated that thought my mind was brought to a standstill. Troy had leant over and kissed me tenderly on the lips, his hand gently cradling my cheek.

I tensed at first but then melt into the sensation of his hand on my cheek, I held onto his arm smoothing it as our lips broke apart and rejoined softly and in quick succession. My arm relaxed around the pillow as he pulled me into his firey embrace. My eyes flashed open.

"Troy?" I asked, lost for words. He gave me a sensual and warm look in return. His crystal blue eyes had never seemed so appealing, so inviting.

"I'm sorry" he returned giving a sigh and breaking apart. I pulled him back by his hand so that our noses touched.

"I'm not" I smiled, bringing our lips back together. I could feel his smile against mine as my eyes fluttered closed. His hands were on me once more as the cool sheets pressed against my back. Troy fell on top of me as we kiss passionately; I could feel his hand exploring me as mine roamed him. One played teasingly with a strand of his brown silk hair whilst the other slid down his sculpted back. Our kiss grew with intensity and our concealed feelings come gushing out in an eruption of lust, I feel his legs on either side of me, I do not flinch as he continues to kiss me, I feel his hot breath tickling my skin, I feel his chest rising against mine, I feel his fingers massaging me…I feel him thrust into me.

Later…

"Oh Troy" Gabriella whispered as he removed himself. Troy smiled up to her and planted a small peck on her lips, his hands running down her back. She began to giggle as his hands moved lower and a boyish grin emerged.

"Troy!" she squealed. Troy rested on top of her.

"What?" he asked, flicking an untamed lock of Gabriella's hair from her face.

"I can't believe we just did that" she smiled.

"Well you'd better believe it" he returned shamelessly as he nuzzled his lips into her neck. Gabriella grinned at the sensation as he nipped at her collar bone.

"Hey" she protested meekly tapping him on the shoulder. Troy's head shot up to look at her and then continued to kiss her "Troy BOLTON!" Gabriella continued happily as his lips move lower.

"Why didn't I do this sooner?" Troy replied, grinning as he took his lips from Gabriella's olive skin and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Gabriella rested her face against his strong chest, smiling into his skin as she brought her hands around him.

"What do you mean?" she giggles rubbing her cheek against him.

"What I mean is that I think I have been in love with you since we first met" he whispered into her ebony curls.

"We were in kindergarten!" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah and?" Troy returned his eyes wide as he gave her bum a squeeze.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise, her eyes becoming more animated "You are so going to get it now. You just…" she continued rolling him over so that she was on top. Troy chuckled as she pinned his arms onto the mattress.

"What'cha going to do about it Montez?" Troy said teasingly. Gabriella gave him a smirk and kissed him hard.

"Gabriella!"

Her lips broke abruptly from his as she gave him a shock glazed look. Troy stared back at her strangely for a moment before hearing the voice.

"I'm back Gabbi, come down"

His eyes widened.

"What do we do?" Gabriella said biting her lip. Troy paused for a moment and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then dove out of the bed. She knelt statically, watching him. He had begun going through her drawers.

"Get dressed!" he smiled, chucking her a set of pyjamas.

"What about you?!" she whispered back, pulling a top over herself.

"I'll be fine" he replied, eying her up and down. He could hear footsteps across the landing "Hurry up!" he continued as she slid on her bottoms. With that he slunk behind the door. Gabriella grabbed the used wrapper and stuffed it under her mattress as the door opened, concealing Troy.

"Heya mom" Gabriella smiled innocently, pretending to yawn, gesturing subtly to Troy that his jeans were on the floor. He reached out and grabbed them quietly and gave her a wink.

"Gabriella Marie Montez this room is a mess, you are going to have to clean it up" her mother returned, giving her a peck on the forehead "Now, I'm going to go and make some breakfast, do you want some?"

"Please and thank you" Gabriella sighed, trying to authenticate her false sleepiness. Her mother grinned looking around the room for a moment before leaving.

Troy pushed the door closed slowly, covering himself. He had the widest smile Gabriella had ever seen strewn across his face. She gave a silent smirk. After a moment the both burst into peels of laughter. Troy picked up his boxers and slid them on with his jeans as he moved over to Gabriella.

"You are good" he chuckled kissing her delicately on the lips.

"You are amazing" she replied, clinging onto his kiss with such force that they fell backwards onto the mattress.

Troy's phone then began to ring.

"That'll be my parents" he mumbled as her lips caressed his. He felt her hands unclasping his belt.

"And?" she replied, pulling on the belt so that his hips were on hers. Gabriella tugged on the zip as Troy gave a smirk smoothed a hand through her hair.

"You know they'll kill me if I don't get back soon" Troy continued. Gabriella paused for a moment, a disappointed sigh escaping her lips before she began re-buckling his jeans.

"Now I can't let that happen" she giggled, bringing her own hand through his silky head of hair. Troy ran his nose the length of hers before breaking apart. He grabbed his shirt from under her pillow and put it on as she watched him quietly.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow babe" Troy smiled, picking up his phone from a table top.

"Babe?" Gabriella questioned, looking into his blue eyes.

"Okay too cheesy…" he bit his lip in thought before taking Gabriella's hands and standing her up "how about girlfriend?" Troy continued.

"Now why would _I_ want to be that?" she returned sarcastically. He gave her a wide smile and kissed her lustfully on the lips, having to hold her back so that she remained stable.

"Maybe" she teased. Troy pouted in response "Alright" she agreed becoming lost in his wide eyes "I'd love to"

"Awesome" he whispered back. Troy gave her another peck on the lips before disappearing out of her set of French doors, off the balcony and out of sight.

"Gabriella, come down!" her mother's voice beckoned. She listened to the silence in the room, a small and bashful smile creeping over her face as she closed the French doors and heeded her mother's call.


	2. z3?

_Note : Right, in this chapter every time there is a 3 there is supposed to be one of those sideways v things, like a greater than sign to make a heart shape - like when you text somebody or instant message them, but the site doesn't seem to recognise it, apologies... so i have subsitiuted with a z, so I hope it looks alright. Now that I have explained this, the chapter should make alot more sense, enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 - z3 ?**

Troy knew he was in trouble. It was inevitable. What he didn't know was the extent of trouble he had landed himself in. Sighing quietly, Troy took a seat on one of the polished oak chairs in the middle of his kitchen, both parents stood in front of him.

Lucy, Troy's mother, was stationary with her arms crossed sporting a face and stare as stern as cast iron. However Jack, Troy's father, was leant against the counter, trying to contain his laughter. He knew exactly what his son was thinking, having been in the same situation in his youth on countless occasions.

"Where were you young man?" Lucy began harshly.

"Mom" Troy said quietly to find himself interrupted by his mother. He could see the fury burning in her eyes and knew it was best not to talk until she had calmed down slightly and so dipped his head slightly, twiddling his thumbs. He could see his father's face out of the corner of his eyes, it was hard not to start chuckling but he was determined not to upset his mother even more.

"You go to Gabriella's house and 8 in the evening and then after that nothing…not even a phone call. Do you know what time it is?" Lucy patronised.

"Um" Troy mumbled, dropping his gaze.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" she snapped, causing Tory's head to jerk up so their gazes met "And you can stop laughing" she continued looking to her husband. Troy also looked to him, they caught each other's eyes for a moment and then avoided contact.

"I'm sorry Lucy. It's just he's 17 in a few months and" Jack explained, trying to relax the situation slightly.

"He could be 20 for all I care Jack but as long as he lives in this house…" she paused, turning her sights back to Troy "10. 10 in the morning Troy, that is 14 hours!" she said gesturing to the clock on the wall. Troy gulped looking at it - that was a long time "So explain yourself"

"Lucy, honey" Jack interjected, spying the distress in Troy's eyes. Lucy's eyes moved to Jack "It doesn't matter where he was, all that matters is that he is safely home now, right?" he said calmly. Lucy let out an angered breath. Troy's eyes had been darting back and forth to his parents, he knew he wouldn't have to explain but it didn't mean he was out of the woods yet.

"Don't 'honey' me" she snapped to Jack and then looked to Troy "This doesn't mean you are off the hook" Lucy returned, giving her son a cold look. Troy quickly removed the small grin that had formed and nodded solemnly.

"Extra chores for a month" she continued. Troy went to speak but was silenced "No complaints. Don't do it again"

"Yes Mom" Troy muttered.

"I just worry about you" she smiled softly. As Lucy uncrossed her arms she went to Troy and took his head in her hands, giving him a peck on the forehead.

"I know, I'm sorry" Troy said as she pressed her lips on his skin.

"Good boy. You just thank your father that he has a way around me" she said, pointing to Jack and then leaving the room. As she did Troy let out a large, relief filled breath and ran a hand through his hair. Little did he know that Jack was watching him carefully.

"So where were you?" Jack said, making Troy jump. He had become oblivious to his presence.

"Nowhere" Troy replied, getting up from the chair.

"Troy, I just got you out of trouble with your mom…now I think you owe me an explanation" he said, crossing his arms. Troy looked to the door, debating whether he could make a run for it "And don't even think about legging it" Jack smirked, seeing the cogs turning beneath his son's brown hair. Troy let out another breath.

"_I can't tell him, he'll go crazy. I mean come on…Oh yeah dad, you know I just got so drunk that I ended up sleeping with Gabriella and then we woke up naked next to one another, kissed, had sex again and then when her mom turned up I hid behind the door and she didn't suspect anything. I got changed, almost went back to bed with Gabriella but then you called so she fastened my jeans back up and I then scaled her balcony and ran home…yeah that'll go down great"_

"I was at Chad's" Troy blurted out.

"Troy?" Jack returned, he knew his son was lying "I know you too well. So let's pretend you didn't say that, shall we?"

Troy's mind began to buzz _"Think, think, think, think…got it!"_

"I slept on Gabriella's sofa. Her mom wasn't back before I left there" he said, convincingly.

"Now, why didn't you just say that" Jack smiled, becoming less tense.

"Sorry. I don't know" Troy said, looking to the ground.

"Good lad, go on you are free to go" his father said patting Troy's arm. Troy gave a small smile and left the kitchen, guilt lingering in his mind as he ran upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile one street away…

"So how was the party Mija?" Maria Montez questioned as her and her daughter began eating their pancakes.

"Alright" she smiled, trying not to leak out too much information.

"Hm" Maria returned pensively. Watching Gabriella looking out the window dreamily "So, any boys you interested in?"

Gabriella jumped slightly, and began cutting her pancakes "What?" she questioned softly.

"You know, any boys you like?" Maria repeated, she knew there had to be by the way her daughter was slightly distracted and disjointed from their conversation.

"No" Gabriella returned, taking a bite from a pancake "These are lovely" she commented trying to veer the conversation from a fatal car crash that would disclose her and Troy's status. Lovers.

"_Are we? I mean we slept together twice, well we were drunk the first time so does that count?" _Gabriella's mind drifted on the tangent until her mother spoke again.

"Really?" Maria persisted, studying Gabriella quietly as she nodded "You know, Troy has become a handsome boy" she mentioned briefly, testing the water. Gabriella's eyes widened for a moment before she composed herself – her mother had noted the reaction.

"Hm" Gabriella replied, trying not to seem bothered as she took a sip from a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, I saw him running across our back garden earlier" Maria continued in the same casual tone. Gabriella sprayed the contents of her mouth everywhere as she heard this, her mother chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella mustered, wiping her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me he stayed over, I would have offered him breakfast" she asked.

"_Well let me think…why I didn't tell you? A - we woke up in each other's arms, in my bed minus clothing. Add the B - we realised that we'd slept together and then came to the conclusion we both liked each other, a lot and we did it again. Then in addition he was naked behind the door when you came in. So basically we are both 16 and thought we would get into some serious trouble if we told you. Yeah, swallow that equation…"_

Gabriella dismissed this thought and began to speak "Oh, he had to go. He sort of didn't have permission to stay over, he actually fell asleep on the sofa and when he woke up came upstairs, a bit confused before I told him. But he went off the balcony to save the trouble, you know us both teenagers. We thought you might of over reacting thinking we had been up to something" she near blurted out. This was too easy.

"Oh Gabbi. Don't be silly you are both 16 and just friends. I wouldn't think that. You know forget I mentioned it Mija, just next time he stays for some food yeah?" Maria giggled.

"Yeah, we over reacted really. Thanks anyway mom" Gabriella replied, smiling on the inside that she had gotten away with it.

"Now go on, tidy you're room" she continued, taking her empty plate and glass from the table.

"Oh" Gabriella grumbled.

"Off you go" Maria grinned, sending Gabriella up to clean. As Gabriella made her way up the stairs she felt a shower of guilt fall over her. She shrugged it off, walking into her room quietly. Gabriella lay down on her bed, spreading her arms out and then squeezing them around one of the pillows. She held the soft cotton to her nose and took in the scent that Troy had left imprinted in the threads.

"Now Gabbi!" her mother called from the base of the stairs, knowing from the absent sound of a vacuum whirring. This brought Gabriella abruptly from cloud nine and chained her to the ground.

"Yes Mom" she returned reluctantly, placing the pillow back in its place.

After a few gruelling hours of tidying and a history essay later, Gabriella sat on her bed, turned on her laptop and signed in to instant messenger. After changing her display name a familiar name popped up…

**- Bolton - : I wonder…**

Gabriella pouted for a moment before typing a response.

**Gabbi z3 : Wonder what?**

**- Bolton - : z3?**

**Gabbi z3 : Ha ha ha, I forgot to laugh ****_rolls eyes_**

In the same position on his bed, Troy smiled looking at the screen. He could see her face now, her hazel eyes and her beautiful black curls.

**- Bolton - : Getting cheeky now are we?**

**Gabbi z3 : Yeah, get used to it :P**

**- Bolton - : Oh, right. Wait, I got it…**

**Gabbi z3 : Got what?**

**- Bolton - : z3 is Chad!**

Gabriella giggled, she knew Troy was joking. It was obvious who she meant and the concept of her and Chad…a cringe contorted her face for a moment.

**Gabbi z3 : Funny Bolton. Very Funny.**

Troy grinned and then continued to type, wondering what her response to his next sentence would be.

**- Bolton - : Not as funny as this morning.**

**Gabbi z3 : True…**

"_Perfect"_ he smiled.

**- Bolton - : But nothing was **_**as fun**_** as this morning either ;)**

Gabriella bit her lip. She knew what he was talking about and thinking about it still made her blush slightly. She couldn't believe that they had actually, soberly…her mind wandered to an image of his athletic form, the sensation of his fingertips on her skin and the texture of his lips on hers. Gabriella had been longing for all morning.

**Gabbi z3 : You can say that again ;) But I need to be reminded of **_**how**_** fun it was.**

His blue eyes widened happily at the concept.

**- Bolton - : Oh really, so what do you propose Miss Montez?**

**Gabbi z3 : Meet me in our free tomorrow…**

**- Bolton - : No homework then math geek?**

**Gabbi z3 : Just you…**

Troy smiled _"She is so cute" _he thought.

**- Bolton - : Right then its settled. But where?**

**Gabbi z3 : We'll sort that out tomorrow.**

**- Bolton - : Great, can't wait ;)**

Gabriella read his response. She wasn't sure of how this was going to work, neither did she care. She just new she wanted him, badly. Yet there was a nagging feeling clouding her mind.

**Gabbi z3 : Me either…but um Troy, something has been on my mind…**

**- Bolton - : Dr. Bolton is listening.**

**Gabbi z3 : I'm serious Troy, are we telling anybody you know…about us?**

Troy paused. This hadn't occurred to him. What was everybody going to say?

**- Bolton - : Only if you want to.**

**Gabbi z3 : Well you know how they'd react.**

She had read his mind.

**- Bolton - : OTT much?**

**Gabbi z3 : Yeah and I think Sharpay may have a brain aneurysm along with 90 of East High's **

**female population.**

She knew that Troy was the school's golden boy and other girls praised the ground he walked on. Gabriella also knew that in particular, since she and Troy had started singing together last year at their parents new years party and even since they had been best friends from the age of three, Sharpay wanted Troy. In kindergarten it was more of an 'I want to be your _only_ friend' attitude towards Troy but as they hit high school it was an un-reciprocated want. And when Sharpay Evans' wanted something, or somebody, she would get it/he/she without a fuss. Gabriella was slightly concerned for her safety seeing as _she_ would catch wind of what happened at yesterday pretty soon.

**- Bolton - : Okay, but you know I'm gonna want to kiss you when you are near.**

Gabriella did have a point about Sharpay. Troy knew she had always been jealous of Gabriella being his best friend. How would she react to Gabriella being her girlfriend? Troy gulped. Sharpay pretty much talked to him as if they were going out themselves…she was going to be mad. Troy disregarded this feeling and returned his attention to Gabriella's response.

**Gabbi z3 : Well **_**you**_** are just going to have to wait.**

**- Bolton - : I'd wait forever.**

**Gabbi z3 : Really?**

With a smirk Troy typed back.

**- Bolton - : Well…**

She knew, once again, Troy was joking but it didn't mean it wasn't rude. With a pretending to be annoyed mind set Gabriella replied.

**Gabbi z3 : Hey!**

**- Bolton - : On that note, I'll see you in the morning girlfriend.**

**Gabbi z3 : Okay I'll see you in the morning z3**

**- Bolton - : Oh so **_**I**_** was z3, you see I never would have guessed that… : )**

**Gabbi z3 : Well done _claps hands_**

**- Bolton - : _Kisses Gabriella on the lips_**

Troy was aware of his corny use of his message but he thought Gabriella would like it, and he was right.

**Gabbi z3 : Night x _returns the kiss_**

Troy grinned and clicked onto the _options _button. With that Gabriella saw Troy's name change

**Bolton z3 : Night x**

The conversation then disappeared, leaving Gabriella with a smile on her face.


End file.
